


Losing Grace

by centauri2002



Category: Mai-Otome
Genre: F/F, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-06
Updated: 2007-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centauri2002/pseuds/centauri2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuru returns after months away from Garderobe. After discovering her love is wounded, Natsuki wishes only to take all of it away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by 'devil-urd' in a review for my 'Giving In' story so here you go Urd. It's not exactly what you asked for (you'll see what I mean) but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless, allow me that little artistic licence. Heh. I just got this idea whilst I was making tea one day so it had to be written. It's more of a smut than 'Giving In' but, as always, I like to explore the emotional depth of the characters along the way. Enjoy.

Natsuki Kruger was the leader of Garderobe Academy and a trained combatant. She had been taught to keep a cool head at all times and think things through methodically. Most of the time that worked well but here she was, standing at one of the numerous windows of her school, her eyes shifting nervously across the courtyard, constantly searching. Wisps of cloud travelled lazily across the sky, joined occasionally by a bird, which she'd follow for a while before returning her gaze to the courtyard. She'd allow herself a moment to watch the students who collected there; their childish antics making her feel both nostalgic and irritable.

She remembered the days when she would be as carefree as those children, days when she'd only have her performance at the academy to worry about, days when she didn't have many individuals to provide for, days when she'd be able to get a moment to herself. But those days were gone. Long gone. So much had changed since then. She wasn't the outwardly aggressive girl that she had been; she was the calm, collected headmistress of this academy. Not that she felt it right now. She felt as insecure and anxious as that young girl had been back then. If she hadn't learned so much control over the years, she would have had her hands and nose pressed against the glass as her eyes searched for the one thing on her mind.

_ Shizuru. _ The Graceful Amethyst had been away for quite some time now on a mission for Garderobe. Natsuki hated it every time she had to send her away. She sorely missed the other woman when she wasn't at her side. It seemed as though Shizuru had been gone for years but in reality it was only months. That separation burned at her, causing the aching in her chest to swell and churn. Shizuru was due back today though and that was the reason for her increased anxiety. She had forsaken her normal duties in favour of the vigil over the courtyard.

Natsuki continued to stand close to the glass, hands clasped behind her back as she focused on not tapping her foot with impatience. It didn't help that she'd heard particularly nasty reports from the area Shizuru had been investigating. The headmistress hadn't had direct contact with the other Pillar for weeks due to the delicacy of her mission. But all that was over now so she needn't worry about it. All that was important was seeing Shizuru back in the academy, safe and unharmed.

Her eyes were drawn to one corner of the courtyard where she could see a small commotion. Young students had grouped together excitedly, the reason coming into view soon after. Natsuki's heart felt as though it had lurched into her throat when she caught sight of purple and chestnut. Her mouth felt suddenly very dry and she could hear the blood pumping loudly in her ears. She had to fight every instinct to run to that figure, to open her arms and welcome her into them. It took all her willpower to stay rooted to the spot and she was sure her expression had contorted into something resembling a grimace.

Her hands tightened around one another as she watched Shizuru try to disentangle herself from the crowd and Natsuki noticed immediately the change in the other woman's posture. She was hurt. The excitable girls around her hadn't noticed though. How could they? They hadn't known the Pillar as long as she had and nobody knew her as well as Natsuki did. Even so, it had taken her many years to be able to see the subtle changes within Shizuru, to be able to see past the mask she always put up for the world.

The third Pillar had somehow managed to break free from the group of girls and was walking towards the main entrance of the academy. Natsuki noticed the change in her stride, the realisation causing her to clench her jaw. If she ever came face to face with whoever had hurt Shizuru, she'd make them pay. Natsuki unclasped her hands and smoothed down the front of her long coat, glancing about her to ensure she was not going to be waylaid. She then set off in hopes of catching Shizuru before she was dragged off somewhere else.

The headmistress travelled the familiar corridors, her journey to the main entrance one she had taken many times. Before long she had reached her destination and a fluttering in her stomach signalled that Shizuru was indeed still there. Natsuki hovered in the corridor, out of sight of the distracted group of girls, and gazed at the Graceful Amethyst. She could tell Shizuru was trying her hardest to keep her façade up, an almost strained smile directed towards the students.

Even now, Natsuki found herself entranced by the older woman's beauty. How she could look so elegant and appealing when she was in so much pain, Natsuki couldn't fathom. She leant against the wall of the corridor, merely watching. Shizuru's usual purple Pillar uniform was dutifully crisp and clean, the body beneath it moving with precise grace even if it was a little hindered at present. Natsuki shook her head slightly. She couldn't believe she was standing here admiring Shizuru like an idiot when she might need medical attention.

She pushed herself from the wall and felt a shiver pass through her body as a crimson gaze met hers. Even though the young students had been oblivious to her presence, Shizuru always had a knack for sensing when she was nearby. The strained smile fell away and was replaced by something so utterly breathtaking to Natsuki that she had to place a hand against the wall to steady herself. Shizuru was smiling one of her rare genuine smiles, reserved only for her. Natsuki found herself smirking back at the other woman, her eyes focused intently on her and blind to the rest of the crowd.

That genuine smile soon faded back to its usual expression and Natsuki felt a slight heat rise to her cheeks when she realized all the girls that had gathered around Shizuru were staring at her. Now that she'd been spotted there wasn't much point in staying in the corridor so she stepped out into the foyer, marching towards the group. Having been halted by the sight of the headmistress, Shizuru was now being tugged on by several girls, each eager to gain their "Onee-sama's" attention. Natsuki felt a twinge of anger bubble up within her as she saw the Graceful Amethyst flinch ever so slightly.

"That's enough. We need to allow Shizuru her rest," she barked curtly, her voice harsher than she would have liked.

The girls all looked at her solemnly but she ignored their expressions, all she cared about at that moment was getting Shizuru to safety. "Ara, the Headmaster wishes to whisk me away? Then by all means," Shizuru smirked slightly as Natsuki's cheeks tinted pink. "Lead the way."

Natsuki barely registered the sounds of disapproval that echoed around her as she strode forwards, parting the crowd of girls. She slipped straight past Shizuru, mere inches separating them. Her jaw unintentionally clenched as she resisted the urge to reach out and touch the other woman. She focused her gaze upon the corridor ahead, her quarters the first destination to come to mind. At least she could check how badly wounded Shizuru was there, away from the prying eyes of the school. She could always call on Yohko to bring medical assistance should the need arise.

With a little relief, Natsuki realised none of the students had trotted along behind them, leaving the pair in peace. They walked side by side, and the headmistress found herself slowing her pace to accommodate the perceived wounds Shizuru carried. The Graceful Amethyst seemed not to notice, or she didn't choose to comment as she kept her eyes looking forward, that calm expression still held firmly in place. Now that they were alone, the usual comfortable silence fell over them, yet Natsuki still felt a little awkward. Perhaps it was because they had been apart for quite a while, yet they had before and she'd never felt like this on being reunited. Perhaps it was because Shizuru seemed to be injured and Natsuki was unused to it. _Is that it?_ She glanced at the other woman out of the corner of her eye. _No, I'd prepared myself for her being wounded on missions._

Her train of thought was broken off when she found herself outside the door to her quarters. She halted and stared at the entrance for a while, her previous musings having stunned her a little. She looked at Shizuru when the other woman stepped closer to her, an eyebrow arching upwards. _What am I thinking... I need to ensure Shizuru is alright first._ She opened the door and stepped aside to allow the Graceful Amethyst entry first. Once they were both inside and the door was locked, she felt herself relax a little, the feeling of awkwardness easing. She watched as Shizuru surveyed the quarters before turning back to her.

"I'm glad to see Natsuki has kept things tidy in my absence," she murmured, a smirk pulling at her lips.

Natsuki couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the comment. "You know I'm a lot better than I used to be."

The Graceful Amethyst nodded and walked towards the bedroom. Natsuki took in a deep breath and allowed it to steady her nerves. She'd worked herself up over the course of the past few days and now that Shizuru was back, she felt a little overwhelmed. She pushed herself off the door and followed Shizuru into the other room, hovering in the doorway. Shizuru had propped herself on the edge of the bed, hands folded in her lap. Natsuki's eyes travelled the other woman's form, memorising every inch of it in case it was snatched away from her again.

"Natsuki?" came the soft, questioning tone.

Her gaze snapped up to delve into the crimson depths focused on her, cheeks colouring slightly at being caught. Natsuki strode across the carpet and knelt in front of Shizuru, resting a hand on top of the two in the other woman's lap. "What happened?" She asked, her expression becoming firm. She needed to know.

Shizuru's head tilted to one side ever so slightly and Natsuki knew she was about to be evasive. "What does Natsuki mean?"

The headmistress felt her teeth click together as she clenched her jaw shut in frustration. _Why does she have to be like this?_ "You know what I mean," she forced through her teeth and pushed herself forwards slightly, laying her free hand on Shizuru's shoulder. "I know you're hurt and I want to check to see if you're okay."

Natsuki was sure she saw Shizuru's mask shift but it was back up before she could register the expression. "I'm fine, I was just careless it seems," her voice had dropped a little now.

The answer just irritated her further; she hated being lied to, even if Shizuru was doing it with the best of intentions. She squeezed the two hands under her right one and then brought it up to Shizuru's other shoulder. She hooked her fingers under the purple fabric there and gave the other woman a very deliberate look. "Then I'll just need to see for myself."

"Ara, Natsuki can't wait to get me out of my clothes?" The tone was playful but Natsuki could see the worry creep into those crimson eyes as Shizuru lifted her hands to lightly grasp the headmistress' wrists. _It must be pretty bad if she won't let me see,_ she thought and inwardly battled on whether to just slip the material off against the other woman's wishes. She was being pretty neglectful and for the sake of what?

"Shizuru," Natsuki murmured softly, her voice dropping to barely above a whisper. "Please?"

The mask faltered once more when she tilted her head to one side and peered into Shizuru's eyes. She saw the Graceful Amethyst let out a resigned breath so she took that as her cue. The loose grip remained on her wrists as she pulled the pillar robe material aside and slid it down over the soft fabric of the shirt beneath it. She felt her pulse quicken at the action and inwardly cursed herself for reacting that way when she was only meant to be checking Shizuru for wounds. Being this close to the other woman was intoxicating though. How she had missed the smell and warmth of her. All she wanted was to curl up in her arms and forget about everything else. She shook the thoughts from her mind; she needed to concentrate on the task at hand.

Once she had slipped the dress off of Shizuru's arms, she reached around the other woman, causing the hands on her wrists to fall away, and grasped the material of the white bow, her face coming a little too near to Shizuru's chest. She could sense the blush coming and hoped the other woman wouldn't notice but by the light giggling she guessed otherwise. Natsuki ignored it and tugged on the bow, untying it and releasing the fabric of the dress. Once she had loosened the purple material around Shizuru's waist she brought her hands back around to the front, grasping the collar of the white shirt. The giggling had all but stopped and she noticed the slight crease in the Graceful Amethyst's brow.

"It's okay, Shizuru," she said softly, not opening the shirt until that crease had disappeared. Crimson seemed to search her for a moment, but for what she wasn't sure. After a while, Shizuru visibly relaxed and placed her hands on either side of her thighs and nodded to Natsuki. The headmistress turned her gaze to the collar once more and carefully undid the clasps, slowly peeling the layer back. As more and more creamy flesh was exposed she found it harder to concentrate on what she was doing, her eyes flicking back up to linger over the inviting collarbone.

Once her hands reached half-way down the garment, she noticed the light pink bra beneath it, her thoughts going places she had no intention of going at that instant. She felt the frown creep into her expression but couldn't muster the focus needed to remove it. She was pretty sure Shizuru would be finding this immensely amusing. Natsuki finally managed to get her fingers to co-ordinate and undo the final clasps before bringing them back up to grasp the collar of the shirt. She paused again, glancing up at Shizuru's face, but the other woman seemed more relaxed now. With that, she pulled the white material aside and let it slide down the smooth skin of Shizuru's arms.

Her brow immediately knotted and she felt her blood run cold. She felt an anger well up within her that threatened to suffocate her and she found herself grasping the bed sheets tightly between her fingers. Her eyes were rooted to the purple and blue bruises that marred Shizuru's perfect skin. Her ribs were almost entirely covered in the marks and there were several cuts along her arms. Natsuki lifted a shaking hand and reached out to stroke the skin of the other woman's stomach but stopped before making contact.

"Who... who did this?" She hissed through her teeth.

The headmistress felt the warmth of Shizuru's fingers as they slid against her cheek, the touch immediately soothing her. "It's not important. As I said, I merely got careless. A mistake I shall not make again," the Graceful Amethyst spoke in a calm tone, yet Natsuki could tell she was being earnest.

She closed her eyes momentarily, trying to get some control over the rage she felt. She wanted to hurt the people that had done this to her Shizuru. Hurt them double-fold. But that wouldn't solve anything now, she supposed, and it would only take her away from the woman she loved. She wasn't about to let that happen, so she put aside her plans for vengeance and concentrated wholly on the woman in front of her. If she couldn't punish the perpetrators, then she'd make Shizuru feel as comfortable as possible. "Why did you try to hide it, Shizuru?" She asked quietly, pressing her cheek into the fingers at her face.

There was silence for a few moments but she didn't open her eyes to look at the other woman. She knew what those silences meant and she had learned to be patient with Shizuru. "I didn't want Natsuki to worry," the simple answer came.

Natsuki opened her eyes to look into her lover's. "Silly. I'm going to worry about you if you're safe or not," she murmured with a small smile. "Don't think you have to hide from me."

A fond smile broke through Shizuru's mask now and her eyes brightened in response. "I don't want to take Natsuki's thoughts from her duties though," Her sincere words staggered Natsuki for a moment as they sunk in. Did she really think like that? _After all the time we've been together and she still..._

Natsuki was shaking her head now. "Don't you dare think anything is more important than you. Don't you dare," her voice almost quivered with the emotions bubbling within her and she leaned forward to wrap her arms around the other woman, ensuring she didn't hold her too close. She didn't want to aggravate Shizuru's wounds. She felt the weight in her chest lift as her lover's hands came up to press into her back, almost clinging to her. It felt so good to be holding each other like this again. "Damn it, I missed you, Shizuru," she admitted after a few moments of silence.

Natsuki felt herself being gently urged backwards when Shizuru's hands slid to her shoulders. The other woman's eyes found hers and she felt she could drown in them. "I missed my Natsuki too. Very much so," Shizuru smiled, but it wasn't the usual expression she had built up to deal with the outside world; it was open and full of emotion.

Natsuki returned the smile, glad to see the walls her lover had built up dropping so quickly. She was sure Shizuru got so used to her defences being up that she found it difficult to bring them down once again when she was alone with Natsuki. It had taken them a long time to get past that in the first place but the headmistress was sure she wanted to relieve Shizuru of that burden tonight. The Pillar deserved to be able to relax and just be herself for once.

Her gaze dropped down to the bruising along Shizuru's abdomen once more. If the nanomachines had already repaired some of the damage, she would hate to think what the original wounds were like. She decided not to dwell on it, as that would just lead to her getting angry again. The last thing either of them needed right now was a headmistress on the rampage. A hand closing around her right one drew her attention, and she watched as Shizuru lifted it and brought it to her ribs, pressing her palm softly against the warm flesh there.

"See? I'm fine," Shizuru reassured her, still smiling.

The assurance had a completely unexpected reaction within Natsuki though. She sensed something flare up inside her as she felt the silky skin beneath her hand, the heat from it seeping into her palm and along her arm, leaving goose bumps in its wake. She attempted to push it down but all the training in the world couldn't force the strength of it away. They had been apart too long, she decided. They needed this. She glanced up into curious crimson once more and couldn't help but smile when a questioning eyebrow arched upwards. She slid her hands up to Shizuru's shoulders and gently nudged her backwards, not meeting much resistance. The Graceful Amethyst allowed herself to be pushed onto her back and Natsuki watched with fascination as chestnut locks splayed out across the light blue of the bed linen.

She lifted herself from her position on the floor and bent over the partially exposed body laid out before her. Placing a hand on either side of Shizuru's waist, she lowered herself so she could press her lips against the other woman's ribs. She heard a soft gasp come from Shizuru but she knew it wasn't from pain so she continued to kiss the bruising. The scent of the other woman's skin was beginning to make Natsuki's thoughts cloudy and she felt herself being consumed by the need to feel Shizuru. Her kisses picked up in pace as she worked her way around the navel and over to the opposite ribs.

Natsuki's pulse quickened as she heard Shizuru murmur at her touch and she began to slowly make her way upwards. "I..." She pressed her lips against a particularly sensitive spot under her lover's right breast and smiled when she felt Shizuru squirm a little. "Will..." Another kiss, slightly higher. "Take it..." She shifted so she could slide in between Shizuru's legs and place her lips in the valley of her breasts. "All away," she promised in between her ministrations.

Two hands came to rest at the sides of Natsuki's face and she was urged upwards until her eyes were level with Shizuru's. Crimson was mostly hidden behind heavily dilated pupils and a pair of full pink lips parted to speak. "Take what away?"

Natsuki smiled at the woman beneath her. "Everything. It's just you and me tonight, nothing else in the world exists," she whispered and watched as those pupils dilated further and then disappeared behind long lashes. Shizuru pulled on the face between her hands and Natsuki allowed her eyes to flutter shut as their lips met in a tender kiss. She moved her mouth slowly against her lover's, enjoying the feeling of it before deepening it. She felt an abrupt exhalation of air against her face from Shizuru's nose as she reached out with her tongue and brushed it against the other woman's bottom lip.

Those full lips parted eagerly, allowing her access to the heated depths behind them which she gladly delved into. She stroked Shizuru's tongue with hers and felt a low groan rumble up from the back of her own throat. Oh how she'd missed this. The hands on her cheeks slid against her heated skin and threaded into her black tresses causing a shiver to pass through her as fingernails scraped lightly against her scalp. Shizuru whimpered into her mouth and she found herself grinding her hips against the other woman already. She had to forcibly stop the instinctual rocking as she didn't want to get carried away too soon. She wanted this to be slow and healing, not rough and desperate. Though a certain amount of desperation was gnawing away at the pit of her stomach right now. _This isn't all about me,_ she reminded herself.

Natsuki pulled back from the kiss, immediately missing the soft lips her eyes rested upon now, swollen from the passionate kiss. Shizuru's breathing had quickened and her cheeks were flushed with her excitement. Natsuki's stomach felt as though it was flipping at the sight and a part of her wished she could just give in to all her burning desires and ravish the woman beneath her. She seemed so vulnerable now though and that reminded the headmistress of what she wanted to do for her lover. Ignoring the questioning look when she didn't move for another kiss, Natsuki pushed herself backwards and moved down Shizuru's body once more, resisting the urge to caress every inch of skin she passed.

She hovered over Shizuru's hips and reached down to tug at one of the other woman's legs. She lifted it and started pulling on the black boot she found there. Once that was off, she tossed it aside and repeated the action with the other one, finally lowering both limbs to their previous positions. She gazed back up at her lover's face and smiled before leaning forward a little and grabbing the purple material that had pooled at Shizuru's waist. Shizuru seemed to know what she was after and lifted her hips in response. Natsuki's smile grew as she slid the dress off, discarding it on the floor with the boots.

The headmistress couldn't help but stare at the petite pink panties her lover wore and she cursed her own libido when her eyes were drawn to the darkened patch of pink, her cheeks flaring to match the colour. _Bah, why does this still make me blush? It's not like I haven't seen her..._ A low chuckling brought her attention back to Shizuru's face and she frowned slightly at the other woman's mirth.

"Natsuki is so cute when she's flustered," Shizuru teased, her eyes seeming as though they were glittering under the low lighting of the room. In response, Natsuki merely pursed her lips into a pout and ran a hand from its place on Shizuru's knee slowly and lightly over the skin of her thigh, halting just before reaching the hip. The playful smile dropped from her lover's face as she shuddered and Natsuki watched smugly as a slightly swollen bottom lip was taken in between a set of white teeth. "Ikezu," she breathed.

Natsuki wanted to giggle but she decided to play it cool and repeated the action on the opposite leg with her free hand, ensuring to press her fingers harder into the flesh this time. This elicited a gasp from Shizuru and she pushed her head back into the bedding, hiding her eyes behind her eyelids once more. _That'll teach her,_ she thought victoriously. Deciding it was time to go back to her previous task, she wiggled back on the bed and turned to one side, sliding her jacket off her shoulders as she did so, dropping it to the floor. She placed a hand under Shizuru's calf and lifted the leg once more, leaning forwards to place a light kiss against the shin. She moved down to the ankle, worshipping every inch of skin with her lips along the way.

The raven-haired beauty guessed that her lover must be particularly frustrated at her by now with the amount of pace changing she'd done. She was rather amused at that thought as Shizuru was usually the one to do the teasing. After making sure to kiss all the way down to the tip of Shizuru's big toe, she made her way back up the leg. Whilst she showered the upper part of the leg with light and quick kisses, she slid her right hand along the underside of Shizuru's thigh, fingertips brushing lightly against the skin. A shudder wracked the older woman's body and Natsuki could feel her pulse quicken just from knowing she could cause that reaction within her.

She halted her progress at the sensitive area where Shizuru's leg met her hip and let herself enjoy the feel of that silky skin beneath her lips. She pushed her tongue against the warm flesh, causing Shizuru to gasp and then she grazed her teeth along it occasionally as she kissed her way closer to the other woman's groin. Shizuru bucked her hips upwards as Natsuki drew close, the scent of her arousal filling the headmistress' nostrils and making her mind whirl. She pulled back so as not to be tempted to give in to what the other woman wanted.

Natsuki shifted her weight to the left and brought her lips down to Shizuru's other leg, kissing the skin there whilst the Graceful Amethyst forced out a frustrated breath. Natsuki covered the skin with her kisses, paying particular attention to the spots she knew to be sensitive. When she finally made her way back up towards her lover's hip, Shizuru was grasping the bed sheets tightly with barely concealed annoyance. Natsuki smirked against the other woman's skin, enjoying this reaction as much as she could.

She pushed herself up a little with her arms, moving her body so she could hover above Shizuru's stomach, her torso in between her lover's legs. She then pressed her mouth against Shizuru's belly, just above the hem of her panties, causing another gasp to escape the older woman's lips. Natsuki felt strong thighs press against her body and a moan broke free from her throat unbidden. She continued her firm kisses against the skin she found before coming to Shizuru's navel, which she kissed around lightly before tracing the outline of it with her tongue.

"Na… tsu… ki…" The way Shizuru drew out the syllables caused the headmistress to lift her gaze slightly and she saw her lover peering down at her with a mixture of frustration and intense desire. "Such a tease," she murmured and Natsuki couldn't help but smirk back in response. She watched as those full lips formed into a pout and she instantly felt the need to claim them.

Going against every instinct, she continued to execute her plan, lowering her head back to the inviting flesh beneath her, kissing a trail over the other woman's ribs. She brought a hand up to lightly brush against the ribs as well, testing the tenderness of the bruising. Shizuru continued to squirm beneath her but she couldn't sense pain so she moved on. Natsuki made her way over to the opposite side of her lover's abdomen, her fingers following. Through the pressure she had applied, she could tell Shizuru's bruising was tender but not debilitating. She could live with that. She was also glad that her lover had dropped her defences enough so she'd be able to tell if she was in pain or not.

Natsuki pushed herself up again, her front brushing against Shizuru's as she moved to capture the other woman's lips. She found eager lips easily enough and was soon immersed in a deep, fiery kiss. Strong, protective arms enveloped her and pulled her body down upon Shizuru's. Natsuki stiffened slightly, worry springing to the forefront of her mind that she might be hurting her lover. Shizuru didn't seem to mind the added weight on her chest though; in fact, she appeared to respond favourably, moaning into their kiss.

The arms around her shifted again and she felt herself being pushed back a little. The kiss was broken and she found herself being immersed in that passionate crimson gaze once more. Shizuru's hands quickly found the front of her top and unzipped it, removing the garment with practiced ease. Two soft hands found her exposed breasts immediately and she shuddered at the touch. Gentle squeezing and kneading brought the clouds in around her mind and she let out a whimper as she enjoyed the much-missed contact.

Natsuki pushed herself off of Shizuru, aware of how she was speedily losing control of the situation and her lover shot her a disappointed look when she moved her chest out of reach. She was now knelt in between the other woman's legs, trying to catch her breath. Shizuru reached up a hand, attempting to beckon her back down against her inviting skin and she dearly wanted to give in to that but she knew how the other woman could easily gain control over a situation. Tonight was about Shizuru, not herself. She took that outstretched hand in her own, though and pulled her lover up into a sitting position. Shizuru gladly wrapped her arms around Natsuki and buried her face in between her breasts. The playful gesture soon turned to more as she felt something warm and wet slide up the valley of her breasts, causing her to gasp.

Reaching around Shizuru, she fumbled with the clasp of the pink bra, trying her best to ignore the distraction. Finally it relented and she slid the material off of Shizuru's shoulders and urged her lover backwards again. The other woman didn't appear to have any intention of stopping what she was doing though and continued to kiss her way around Natsuki's left breast. Lips closed around the erect nipple and Natsuki had to stifle the moan that wanted to break free from her throat. Shizuru's tongue darted out and flicked across the pert bud, causing a shock of electricity to shoot down to the pit of Natsuki's stomach. She was vaguely aware of her fingers digging into the flesh of Shizuru's shoulders as that deliciously warm tongue circled her nipple repeatedly.

"Shi... zuru..." she breathed, trying to get her lover's attention. This only seemed to spur the other woman on however and she flicked her tongue across the nipple with increased speed. Natsuki arched her back in response, unable to stop her body's reactions. She was sure she heard Shizuru chuckle, which only added to her annoyance of losing control. With great difficulty, she tried to focus her mind and concentrate on the task of pushing her lover back down onto the bed.

She planted the heel of her palms against the front of Shizuru's shoulders and shoved, causing the other woman to jerk backwards and bounce slightly against the bedding. Her lover's eyebrows had arched upwards and her lips were slightly parted in surprise. The pink bra had yet to detach itself and Natsuki decided to take it out of its state of indecision. She yanked the material off of Shizuru's arms and flung it unceremoniously behind her, not caring where it would land. Her eyes were drawn immediately to the exposed mounds, need rising within her at the sight.

Natsuki leant forward, pushing one of her thighs against Shizuru's pelvis as she lowered herself onto her lover. She heard the other woman's gasped cry as she was almost overwhelmed by the sensation of skin against skin. She roughly pushed her mouth against those parted lips in a devouring kiss, tongues meeting in a fiery dance. Natsuki felt a trickle of perspiration trail down her back as she slowly rocked against the other woman. She felt hands on her back then and nails scrape across her sensitive skin, causing her to shiver. She pulled back from the kiss long enough to take in a breath before teasingly licking at Shizuru's swollen lips. Her lover's cheeks had flushed a deeper shade of red and the colour had spread down her neck.

Natsuki left her place at Shizuru's lips and kissed her way across a cheek and down to the soft skin of her neck. There she grazed her teeth along the flesh under Shizuru's ear, eliciting an approving moan from the other woman. She felt her lover buck against her leg so she pressed more firmly into her, feeling the sting of the other woman's nails at her back. She sensed Shizuru was relaxing more and more as each second passed and not just physically. It was almost as if she could see the walls crumbling and her Shizuru was revealed to her. The one she had come to know over the years, the one she loved more than anything. She lifted her head to look at her lover's face, to ensure she was right. Shizuru had closed her eyes now and her muscles had relaxed to show an expression lost in pleasure. This was something only Natsuki could bring out in the other woman, and she felt immensely proud of that.

Crimson flickered back into view and Shizuru's brow furrowed slightly in confusion as to why she had stopped. Natsuki had been so lost in her lover's expression she had stilled her own body. The headmistress smiled down at her. "I love you," she murmured and the other woman's features immediately softened.

Natsuki leaned down and pressed her lips against Shizuru's once more, the kiss starting languidly but soon building in need. As her tongue brushed against Shizuru's lips, she felt slender legs wrap around her hips and draw her in, causing her to push her thigh into her lover again. The heat of the other woman through the fabric of her pants threatened to push her mind into incoherent thought and she heard a growl rumble at the back of her throat. She shifted her weight onto her left arm and snaked her right hand in between their bodies, slipping fingers over the generous curve of Shizuru's breast.

The other woman instantly arched into her touch and Natsuki found herself smirking into the kiss at the knowledge that Shizuru wanted her so much. As she brushed her thumb over her lover's nipple, she kissed her way back to Shizuru's neck, tasting the skin there. The light sheen of sweat that glistened along Shizuru's body made it appear as though she was glowing and made her skin taste saltier than normal. Natsuki ran her tongue the length of her lover's neck and then took her earlobe between her teeth, nibbling on it gently. Shizuru squirmed beneath her body, rubbing herself against Natsuki in the process, driving her to new heights of excitement.

Natsuki puffed heavily against Shizuru's ear, attempting to stay in control of herself as she didn't want to be too rough with the other woman. She was still hurt after all. Hands travelled from her back up into her hair and tugged lightly on the raven strands. She continued rocking against her lover as she pinched the nipple between her fingers, delighting in the short moans that spilt past Shizuru's lips. Natsuki could feel the heat swirling in her chest now and a similar sensation imitated it in her gut, begging to be satiated. She wiggled a little so she could slide her hips down, pushing her pubic bone against her lover's, biting down on the earlobe between her teeth at the surge of pleasure that caused.

Shizuru threw her head to one side, exposing more of her neck to Natsuki. The younger woman gladly took the invitation, licking and kissing at the sensitive skin. She was now grinding with increasing speed against Shizuru, her hips bucking almost erratically with need. She could hear her lover's ragged breath coming in short, sharp gasps and she knew her own to be quite similar. From the way Shizuru's hands gripped and released her hair, she knew it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge so she slowed her rocking, wanting to draw this out for longer. The other woman seemed to sense her intentions and tugged a little harder on Natsuki's hair, causing her to let out a small chuckle.

Ignoring the whimpers of frustration, Natsuki slid her body down Shizuru's until she was hovering above perfectly shaped breasts. The other woman allowed her to go, releasing the hold her legs had on Natsuki's hips. The headmistress pursed her lips and blew a stream of air against Shizuru's chest, watching as goose bumps rose soon after. She repeated this action over the peak of her lover's breasts, the nipples hardening before her eyes. Giving in to temptation finally, Natsuki lowered her lips to place a quick kiss to the tip of the erect bud, causing a shudder to wrack the body beneath her. She then pressed her tongue against the nipple, tasting the sweetness of Shizuru's skin mixed with the saltiness of her perspiration.

"Na... tsuki..." Shizuru called her name, almost whispering it as the younger woman flicked the tip of her tongue against the nipple. She closed her lips around it, increasing the intensity of her lapping, her pulse quickening at the sounds coming from her lover. Shizuru pressed her hands firmly against Natsuki's scalp and arched her back, forcing more of her breast into the other woman's mouth.

Carefully, Natsuki brushed a hand down along Shizuru's side, trailing across her waist and hovering at the hem of her panties. Her stomach fluttered in anticipation as her fingers dipped under the fabric and slid against smooth skin. She heard Shizuru's breath hitch as she paused and she grazed her teeth over the nipple in between her lips before biting gently down on it, causing her lover to whimper and writhe beneath her. Long, slender fingers pushed down farther and into damp curls, eliciting a contented sigh from Natsuki. As she curled her fingers around to press against heated flesh, Shizuru quaked at her touch and gasped.

The older woman's hips bucked upwards when the hand didn't move after a few moments and Natsuki had to hold back the smirk at her lover's impatience. She lifted her head from its position at Shizuru's breast and gazed up at the other woman's face, smiling when she saw the slightly scrunched up features. Her head was still tossed to one side, eyes closed tightly, lips slightly parted. Her hair was splayed out around her quite messily now and one hand had grabbed a fistful of the pillow beside her. _Yep, she's definitely opened up to me,_ she thought smugly, _and in record time too._

Watching for the slightest shift in expression, Natsuki slipped a finger in between Shizuru's lips, causing the older woman's hips to buck once more and her brow to furrow a little. Shizuru's mouth opened wider and she moaned as Natsuki drew the tip of her digit along the length of her lover's centre. She repeated the motion, enjoying the sensation of the wetness and heat against her finger. Her middle finger soon joined in the strokes and Shizuru's breath continued to become more and more ragged. She moved her head down to kiss her lover's other breast now, shifting her weight so she could more easily reach it.

Shizuru's hips began to move in some semblance of rhythm as Natsuki continued caressing the length of her centre and the younger woman knew the timing was right now. With deliberate slow speed, Natsuki brought her fingers down from the small bundle of nerves nestled between Shizuru's lips, to the opening below, pausing there and delighting how a firm thrust of the other woman's pelvis begged her to enter. Without further hesitation, she thrust inside her lover, her two fingers enveloped by a searing heat and the dizzying sensation of muscles clamping down around them. Shizuru gasped out, a low sound getting caught at the back of her throat as she tossed her head to the opposite side, chestnut locks whipping across the bedding.

Natsuki kissed and nipped at the skin around her lover's nipple as she pulled her fingers out of Shizuru, pausing at the opening for a few moments before plunging back inside. She was groaning loudly against the other woman's breast now, getting lost in the slick delights of her lover. It always surprised her how much she missed this, how much being apart from one another pained her. Their reunion would always be a sweet agony, she knew. The pain of having missed so much with the pleasure of being together again. Moving her body slightly so she could reach up with her free hand, Natsuki took Shizuru's right hand into her left, interlacing their fingers.

As she continued thrusting into her lover, Natsuki curled her fingers slightly to brush the tips of them against Shizuru's front wall, feeling the muscles quake there as she did so. The older woman's moans increased in volume and her grip on both the pillow and Natsuki's hand tightened. The headmistress dragged her tongue around the outside of Shizuru's areola repeatedly, circling ever closer to the hardened bud. She knew all the little things that drove her lover deeper into a desire-fuelled frenzy and she fully intended to use them tonight. Natsuki took in a deep breath through her nose, the scent of the older woman's arousal reaching her nostrils immediately. She let another growl out against Shizuru's skin before taking the other woman's nipple and breast into her mouth whilst flicking her tongue against it.

Natsuki tilted her hand forwards a little so she could rub the heel of her palm against her lover's pubic bone, the contact stimulating Shizuru's clit whenever the younger woman thrust into her. From her position at Shizuru's breast, Natsuki could see the flush that had spread across the older woman's face and neck had now seeped down across her chest as well. She smiled as she continued to assault the older woman's nipple with her tongue. As she caressed her lover's inner walls, the constant rhythm of Shizuru's hips began to change to jerky, erratic movements. As tempting as it was, Natsuki couldn't withhold the release the other woman so obviously wanted so she increased the speed of her hand, using more force to slip in and out of Shizuru.

Small tremors began to shake the other woman and Natsuki concentrated her efforts, pressing the tips of her fingers against the spot inside Shizuru that she knew her lover found most pleasurable. Incoherent sounds broke free from Shizuru's lips and Natsuki could only guess to what they might have intended to be. Most likely her name; the older woman did love to speak it, especially in the bedroom. If Natsuki had to admit it, she enjoyed hearing it as well. Quick, firm strokes from her hand brought the other woman ever closer to the edge and Natsuki could feel every little change within her.

Shizuru's elbows dug into the bedding and she almost lifted her entire body off of it as she frantically bucked her hips, rocking both women with her movements. Natsuki moved with her, keeping her head level with Shizuru's breast, lips locked firmly around it. Glistening skin slid against skin as their motions continued, their combined heat rising and causing more perspiration to gather on their bodies. All the while, Natsuki could feel the firmness in Shizuru's inner walls increase as she brushed against them. Her lover's cries had died down and were replaced by gasps; short, sharp intakes of breath caused her chest to rise and fall rapidly.

As she drove her two fingers into her lover firmly, her palm hitting Shizuru's pubic bone, rippling inner walls clamped down with some strength on Natsuki's digits. Shizuru's muscles spasmed whilst she took in a sharp breath and held it. She grasped Natsuki's hand tightly, verging on painfully, and the younger woman flicked both the tips of her fingers and her tongue to stretch out the climax as much as possible. Shizuru's other hand clasped and released, desperately trying to find something to grip. The headmistress could almost feel the surge of pleasure herself and she delighted in the sensations she brought to her lover.

As the slender body bucked and flailed beneath her, Natsuki stroked and caressed to bring her lover back down slowly from her high. The jerky movements soon teetered out to small convulsions and then to mere aftershocks. Shizuru finally let out her breath, taking another one in soon after and repeating this until she was able to bring her breathing under control. Natsuki rested her cheek on her lover's sternum, catching the sound of the rapid heartbeat beneath it. She slowed her hand and then stilled it, feeling the walls around her fingers relax, the sensation of them like searing velvet. For some time, they did nothing but lie there together, listening to each other's steady breathing.

Only when she felt the layer of perspiration on her lover's body become cool did she gently pull out her fingers, eliciting a soft moan from Shizuru. Then she moved up the other woman's body, wrapping her arms protectively around her but being careful to avoid any of her wounds. Shizuru murmured as the headmistress nuzzled into her neck, rubbing her reddened cheek against raven strands sleepily, her lids half-covering clouded eyes. Natsuki reached behind her and tugged on the bed sheets, wrapping them around their exposed bodies. She moved her arm to return to its previous position but found one of Shizuru's hands slipping up and over the peak of her breast, causing her to shiver.

Natsuki took the wandering hand into hers and pulled it away from her chest, registering the look of confusion in half-hidden pools of crimson. She lowered the mildly struggling hand back to Shizuru's stomach and smiled at her lover. "It's okay, Shizuru. Just rest now," she said soothingly. An eyebrow rose and eyelids parted a little more.

"Natsuki..?" Shizuru's words were slightly slurred and the headmistress couldn't help but smile.

"Tonight was for you, you need to get some sleep now if you want your injuries to heal properly," she brushed away the chestnut bangs that had stuck themselves to her lover's forehead. Natsuki saw lips twitch to form a complaint but she raised a finger up and pressed it against them, effectively silencing the other woman. "I can wait."

Shizuru seemed to relax more now and she let her eyelids fall completely, a lazy smile taking its place on her face. Natsuki leaned over and placed a light kiss on her cheek, grinning at the small murmur that produced. It still amazed her how much Shizuru could open up to her. She was a very different person to the one she tried to portray to the rest of the world but she was glad to have that secret side of the Graceful Amethyst all to herself. The headmistress propped herself up onto an elbow and watched Shizuru's face as it slipped into the softness of slumber. She always seemed so peaceful when she slept alongside Natsuki, almost vulnerable. She'd watch over her forever just to protect that, just as Shizuru watched over her during the day.

The chestnut-haired beauty beside her shifted and rolled over onto her side, snuggling into Natsuki's body, the corners of her mouth widening into a contented grin. Although she seemed far from graceful right now, she was absolutely stunning nonetheless. Natsuki didn't think there was a side to her she wouldn't find breathtaking. A dark eyebrow quirked upwards as Shizuru's head wiggled into her chest and she had to stop herself from groaning in frustration. _How can she be so devious while sleeping?_ The question sprung to mind but she was soon distracted by a pair of wet lips against her skin.

She let out a soft sigh. Perhaps she shouldn't have stopped Shizuru before after all. Natsuki was going to have one heck of a restless night tonight.


End file.
